Straight Camp
by StarkidPotterFan
Summary: It's the two words that can strike fear into the heart of the most out, proud, loud and flaming of homosexuals: Straight Camp. How does the first meeting go? AU and Also staring the boys of One Direction, Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn. EXTREME SMUT.
1. First Meetings

**_I'm back with a new story! Whoop whoop! And I would like to publically thank my new beta, xx00ally00xx for not only agreeing to be my totally awesome beta, but for understanding my inability to work on a schedule. Thank you! And I hope that all of you love it! _**

**_And for those of you waiting for an "Anderson Pleasures" update, I'm sorry! It's coming! I swear! Just wait a little longer! :D_**

**_Happy readings!_**

"Hi, my name's Liam Payne, I'm eighteen and I'm from Wolverhampton, UK."

"Logan Mitchell, I'm sixteen and I'm from Santa Barbra, California."

"Harry Styles, I'm seventeen and I'm from Cheshire, England."

"Hello, I am Carlos Garcia, I am sixteen and a half, and I was born and raised in Miami, Florida."

"Louis Tomlinson's the name, I'm seventeen years of age, and I hail from Doncaster, Britain."

"Zayn Malik, sixteen, Bradford, England."

"I'm Kendall, I'm eighteen, and I'm from Dallas, Texas."

The seven newly introduced teens were all seated in a semicircle facing the front of the large classroom. There was a large chalkboard, a long teacher's desk and a few filing cabinets scattered across the room. Along one wall were windows that were bolted shut behind closed blinds. The other wall held posters of bible verses, pictures of smiling male campers and a giant list of camp rules and regulations. The door next to the list was locked.

All seven teens were dressed the same; loose fitting bright blue shirts that read _"Camp Richard"_ with their names on the back, khaki shorts, black sneakers, and wore matching facial expressions of nervousness and contempt. The man at the front of the room cleared his throat and all eyes quickly went to him. He was also dressed in the same stupid camp shirt, only on the back his had his name as well as the word _counselor_. Instead of kakis, he wore black jeans and blue converse. He didn't look much older than the rest of the boys in the circle and if he had shaved, he could have easily passed for one of the campers.

"So," he spoke for the first time, "My name is James, I'm twenty-four, originally from San Francisco, California and I would like to welcome you all to what is going to be a fun summer here at _Camp Richard_. I am a former _Camp Richard_ camper and this year I will be your advisor, mentor, counselor and anything else you could possibly think of as long as you are on this campus. I highly suggest that you get used to not only seeing my smiling face, but also the faces in this room because not only will you be seeing them for our daily therapy sessions, but you will all be suite mates as well. Can anyone tell me why we're here? Not in this room specifically, but here at this camp in the middle of upstate New York?" Louis' hand was the first one in the air.

"Because we like to have anal sex with other men and this camp is supposed to 'fix us' and make us straight. It's supposed to have the highest success rate in the world. Least that's why my parents sent me here." Liam, Harry and Carlos stared at the boy in shock while Kendall, Logan and Zayn had to bit their lips to keep from laughing. James smiled and nodded.

"In layman's terms, yes Louis. You are here to be made _straight_. I'm guessing the rest of you were sent here by your parents as well?" The other six nodded. "And our success rate of turning the homosexual back into breeders _is_ reported to be incredibly high, which doesn't surprise me why some of you are from out of the states. This year we had so many apply that we actually had to turn people away due to overcrowding."

"My mum says that the world is slowly being turned homosexual. I blame Glee." Louis interrupted, earning a chuckle from around the circle. "But in all seriousness, whose idea was it to send a bunch of boys who like other boys to a camp in the middle of the woods? And _Camp Richard_? Isn't Richard another name for dick?" James arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Are you done, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis let a breath before slowly nodding. "Thank you. Now back to what I was saying, due to overcrowding we've had to make the therapy groups bigger and put more people in suites which is why there are seven of you instead of the usual four or five. As I mentioned earlier we will be meeting every day from 12 to 1:30 to discuss…well anything. For the first discussion today we will discuss why you feel like you do." He walked over to the blackboard and quickly wrote _"Turn-Ons"_. Carlos visibly gulped and Liam slowly crossed his legs. James turned back around to face the teenagers, chalk still in hand.

"Turn-ons," He said. "What is it about boys and men that make your blood pulse and your hearts race in a way that no female ever can?" No one spoke. "Don't be shy. What is it about the male body that you love so much?" The room was silent before Liam timidly spoke up.

"Their smell. I like their natural scent." James nodded and under _"turn-ons"_ he wrote _'scent'_.

"Good Liam. Anyone else?"

"When they're scruffy?" Harry asked. "Ya know, when they don't have the full on beard but there's still a good amount of hair on their face and chin?" James nodded and wrote _scruffy _on the board as well.

"That's fine, Harry. And don't ask it like a question. It's your opinion and it's perfectly fine. Anyone else willing to share?"

"I like muscles." Louis said. "Not like body-builder-with-veins-about-to-pop kind of muscles, but like enough that it looks like you know what you're doing. There's just something really sexy about the fact that I know if he really wanted to, he could use those muscles against me but because he cares about me, he doesn't." James nodded and wrote down _muscles_. Soon, words were flying from the lips of the seven teens.

"Height. I _love _tall guys."

"…big feet…"

"A killer smile."

"Wild, sex, hair."

"Dominating your partner..."

"…being dominated."

"Blue eyes."

"Good kisser."

"Althletic. _Swimmers _especially."

"Musical ability. If they can sing or play the guitar or piano, I will bend myself to their every whim." This went on and on till Louis stepped it up.

"I like when they have a nice ass." He proudly said, not even bothering to remove his gaze from his counselor's backside when he had turned around to write on the board. Once again, Louis' comment had earned him shocked expressions from Liam, Harry and Carlos while the other three had to try to control their laughter. By this point, nearly the entire board was filled with suggestions and James turned back to face them. "So what was your biggest turn-on, James?" Louis asked coolly, the other six teens looking up at their supposed mentor expectantly. James chuckled.

"The obvious and best one. His _dick."_


	2. First Meetings, Part 2

**The Adventures continue! :D**

* * *

Liam gasped. "James! You can't say that. You're our counselor." James chuckled and nodded.

"I know. And as your counselor, it's my job to help you, one of those ways being by sharing my own personal experiences. My parents had been in denial that I was gay until they caught me giving my dad's boss a blow job in our living room. I was fifteen." The seven teens all stopped moving. Zayn bit his lip to keep from moaning. Kendall had to readjust his crotch. Liam crossed his arms as well as his legs. "That was when they decided that this was the best place for me."

"And was it?" Louis asked quietly. James bit his lip, grinning.

"It was without a doubt the best summer of my life." James seemed to get lost in his memories for a few seconds before snapping out of it and clearing his throat. "So anyway," he said, walking so that he was once again standing in front of the desk. "This is about me trying to help you. So that's what I plan on doing every day that you all are here at camp. Help you. If that means you becoming straight along the way, then so be it." As he said this, he began to unbuckle his belt, much to the surprise of the boys in front of him. When it was off, he placed it down on the desk beside him. He then reached both hands down and slowly took off the mandatory _"Camp Richard" _shirt revealing a black wife-beater under it.

"Um…jay-jay-James?" Carlos stuttered trying to keep his eyes off of the newly exposed skin. "Should you be undressing? It's not really helping-"

"That is where you are wrong, dear Carlos. Avoiding something only makes you want it more. The only way to have complete and total control over something is to face it. Head on." He said, moving his right hand to palm his slowly tenting jeans, seven eyes glued to his every movement. "This summer, we will face what tempts you fully, completely and _daily_." James grinned before heading towards the door and knocking on it twice.

Before anyone could question his actions, it opened and a short blonde boy dressed the same way as James walked in. He walked over to the desk and leaned against it, grinning at the seven shocked males. He had the brightest blue eyes any of them had seen and lean hips that the boys had watched move back and forth when he walked. His spiked hair added to his cuteness and his face screamed innocence. James closed the door and locked it, before moving to stand beside the blonde. He ran a hand through the bleached hair, grinning when the shorter boy closed his eyes and leaned back into it.

"Boys, this is Niall James Horan. Niall will be my assistant for the summer." The blonde, Niall, nodded, his eyes still shut. "Tell the group about yourself, Niall." James commanded, ending by moving his hand and giving Niall a sharp slap on the ass. His eyes shot open, the piercing blue having darkened slightly. His eyes locked with James' before turning back to the semi-circle of eyes staring intently at him.

"Me name's Niall," he started, a thick Irish accent coming from his pink lips. "I am 19, I'm Irish, I was a camper here for two years, and this is my first year as an assistant. And…I'm a whore." James nodded, moving to stand between the blonde and the desk.

"That's right boys. Niall here is a whore. A very tempting whore. A beautiful temptress. Soft, porcelain skin, captivating blue eyes, nice body, good lips, great ass, permanent innocent expression and willing to do basically anything at the drop of a hat. Every gay man's dream or kryptonite depending on who you ask." As James spoke, he ran his hands down the body of his supposed helper. Niall's head was now resting on his shoulder; something the brunette took advantage of, leaning down to suck on the newly exposed skin. "This is what you have to resist in the real world. This…beautiful…creature...right here." As he ended, he took that last moment to squeeze Niall's crotch earning a groan from the boy. James looked around the room to see that every boy had their eyes completely locked on what the two of them were doing. He grinned before pushing Niall off of him and in the direction of Harry.

The blonde stumbled at the unexpected movement, landing on his knees in front of the curly haired boy. Blue eyes met green and Harry instantly clamped his legs together. Niall grinned before standing up and gently pulling them open, only to straddle him seconds later. Niall wrapped his hands around Harry's neck while his stayed limply by his side. Niall ran a hand through his curls and giggled.

"Do you like me?" The boy could only nod. "Do you think I'm _tempting_?" Harry once again couldn't seem to remember how his mouth worked and settled for nodding. Niall leaned in to the other boy until their lips were centimeters apart. The blonde then whispered, "Do you want to kiss me?" Harry didn't answer, instead choosing to lean the rest of the way in until their lips were touching and the two were kissing. James grinned as the kiss deepened and he watched as Niall slipped the younger boy the tongue and as Harry raised his arms to wrap around the smaller boy's waist.

The two made out for a while until Niall pulled back and headed over to Louis and dropped onto his lap unashamed. He stared up at the other male through his lashes before asking seductively, "So, what do you like?"

"Louis likes a nice ass." James stated from his position at the front of the room. Niall giggled before turning so that his back was against Louis' chest.

"Well then it's a good thing I have one, right?" He asked, wiggling on Louis lap trying to drive home a point. The brunette couldn't hide the gasp that escaped his lips, yet he did nothing to stop it when Niall continued to roll his hips in ways that would have made the highest paid Vegas dancers jealous. He continued his music-less lap dance, moaning every few seconds, throwing his head back and biting his already kiss swollen lips. Very quickly, Niall felt Louis harden under his ministrations, only pushing him to continue. James clearing his throat snapped him out of it and after sharing a look, he slowly got up and walked over to Kendall.

"Niall used to be a competitive swimmer before his parents found out that he was giving his teammates blowjobs before and after every practice." Niall nodded, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

"I blew the other team during the meets." He said as he kissed Kendall's collarbone. He moaned and without warning reached down and hurriedly pulled off the blonde's shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. Kendall eagerly ran his right hand down the ex-swimmer's chest. Years in the water left him lean, but not too small, something that had Kendall's pants tightening even more than before. Kendall couldn't help leaning forward and sucking on the unmarked skin of his neck, grinning when he pulled back and saw the hickey he had just made. He did this twice more before James had deemed it enough and urged Niall to move on to Carlos.

"Carlos likes musicians. Sing Niall." James said. Sometime when they boys had all been occupied, he had removed his shoes and socks leaving himself in just his dark jeans. Niall nodded and stood from Kendall's lap, his eyes locking with the brown ones of Carlos.

"Feel so good being bad," He started, slowly sauntering over to the Hispanic boy. "There's no way I'm turning back. I know the pain is my pleasure, because nothing could measure." As he continued his slow walk, he ran his hands down his shirtless chest, before reaching them back up to tweak at his nipples. "Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, outta line. And the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more." Niall stopped moving in front of Carlos, dropping into his lap so he could continue singing in his ear. "Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me." As he continued singing, the blonde began rotating his hips in a circle, causing his still fully clothed erection to continuously collide with Carlos'. Carlos rolled his in return. "Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me." James chuckled.

"He's not kidding either. Chains and whips really do excite him, but today's not about fetishes. It's about temptations. Next time." Niall nodded eagerly.

"Next time." He repeated. There was a growl from another part of the circle and without warning Niall was removed from Carlos' lap and was on his back on the floor with Logan rutting on top of him. The dark-haired boy bit his lip as he held the smaller teen down. Niall looked up at him and moaned.

"You like that slut? You like having someone on top of you, holding you down? Rubbing against you like the common whore you are?" Niall nodded and moaned again, rolling his hips in return.

"This is what I was talking about boys." James said, slowly walking over till he was standing beside the two boys on the ground. He ran a hand softly through Logan's hair, gripping it tightly causing him to gasp. "Logan here is completely giving in to his temptation to dominate Niall. Niall is giving into his temptation to be control. And I could very easily give into the temptation of making Logan suck me off." As he spoke, he pulled Logan's face so that it was right up against his privates. Logan continued to rut against Niall as his face was practically smothered. This went on for a few seconds before James pulled his face away and turned his head to look at Zayn, who wasn't even bothering to hide his painfully obvious erection.

"But then again, Zayn is the one with the affiliation for…big feet…" The boy in question visibly gulped, his eyes immediately lowering to where Logan's face had just been. James grinned. "Well come here. You have to feel what tempts you so you can know how to resist it." The seated boy didn't move and James narrowed his eyes. "Zayn Malik, come here." Within seconds, the male stood and was walking over until he was standing right up against his mentor. "Touch. Me." He demanded, Zayn's hand instantly flying to his crotch. The British teen rubbed James' erection through his jeans, his mentor pulling him closer so that they were standing up against each other. James smirked, maneuvering his face until his lips were less than a centimeter away from the teen in front of him. "Do you want me to kiss you?" James asked sarcastically, earning an eager whine in response.

"Yes. Please." Zayn pleaded. James shook his head and gently pushed him away.

"Not today." He said firmly, yanking Logan off of Niall before motioning for the blonde to stand.

Sometime during his grind session with Logan, his pants had come undone and slipped down slightly, revealing that he wore nothing underneath. James turned him so that his bare back was to the boys and his hands were braced against the table. He lowered the pants even more until Niall's entire ass was hanging out of them. James then forced Niall to lie completely on top of the desk and beckoned for Liam to come over.

"You ever been rimmed, Liam?" James asked staring at the tall teen. Liam blushed but nodded as James gently ran a finger down Niall's spine, stopping just above the split. "Have you ever rimmed anyone else?" Liam nodded again. "That's good. Then you'll know what you're doing." He took that moment to grab Niall's cheeks and hold them apart, revealing Niall's twitching hole. He motioned with his head for Liam to step closer and get on his knees.

Unable to resist, he did just that. James nodded and removed his hands, Liam replacing them with his own. He lightly placed a kiss on the left cheek before doing the same to the one on the right, before slowly leaning in to lick at the hole. Niall gasped as Liam teasingly licked him up and down, wetting the area. His confidence grew, and he decided to go even further by completely enveloping his face in the blonde's ass, both he and Niall moaning as he did so.

"Do you like that Liam?" James asked from beside him. "Do you like how the little slut tastes? How he smells? Like sex, sweat and boy?" Liam groaned in agreement. James gripped his hair and pulled his face away, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. "Calm down Lili. Today is not about giving into temptation." He pulled Liam to his feet before pulling Niall off of the desk and to his knees on the ground. He motioned for the others to gather around as well. "Because otherwise, if you continue to give in to your temptations so willingly, you'll end up like Niall here, a whore who can't focus on anything but getting fucked. Isn't that right, Nialler?" Niall looked up at him with his blue eyes and nodded.

"Yes, god yes. Fuck me, James. Please!" James smirked but shook his head.

"Not today, baby. But we'll give you something else instead." He said, undoing his jeans, and directing that the others do the same. He pulled out his hard dick, groaning when it was finally out of his pants. He quickly began jerking off, the teens following suit. The standing all formed a semicircle around Niall who looked up at them expectantly. He licked his lips and palmed himself, staring expectantly at the cocks above his face.

"Please." Niall whispered.

"What do you want, Niall?" Logan asked his voice low and gravely. "Do you want us to cum all over your pretty little face?" Niall bit his lip and nodded. "Oh fuck…" Logan said as he hand practically flew over his dick. His movements were jerky and erratic and before long, his cum was spraying all over Niall's face, who opened his mouth for it. It caused a train reaction followed by Harry, Kendall, Zayn, Carlos, Liam, Louis, and finally James. When they were all finished, Niall's face, chest and some of his hair were covered in white all of which Niall gladly licked off. James watched for a few seconds before turning back to look at the boys looking back at him.

"Unlike Niall here, you shouldn't give into temptation all the time, but every once in a while is okay." He said running a finger through one of the lines of cum on Niall's chest and offering it to Niall who gladly licked it off. "So, I think that that's all for today's session. I suggest that you all go back to the cabin and go rest before lunch while I go punish Niall for being the whore that he is. See you at lunch, boys."

* * *

**Review bitches! (Please?)**

**I hope that you guys liked it! And remember that I take requests so if you have an idea that you would like me to write, don't be afraid to ask! ;D**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	3. Author's Note

Hey lovely readers! I hope all is well! So, I was planning on making a third chap to this, but recently I received a message about this story (and my profile in general) might having to be taken down due to the fact that there are actual people's names (the 1D guys) and not characters. I feel like that's probably listed somewhere in the terms an guidelines… As far as I can tell, it looks pretty real and I don't want all of my things to be suspended because of it. I'll message ya'll again in about a week to keep ya'll in the know, but this might be the end of "Straight Camp". :'(

Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!

StarkidPotterFan


End file.
